To Show Your Stuff Or Let It Be
by Cupcakes11
Summary: While spending time at Adam's house, Adam, Eli and Clare are playing "Michael Jackson: The Experience". ECLARE one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I did not own Degrassi and Michael Jackson: The Experience Game**

**Pairing: Eli/Clare**

* * *

"So what do you guys want to do?" Adam asked Eli and Clare who are cuddling each other.

"I don't know. Got any better ideas?" Eli shrugged. It was Saturday in the afternoon and all three of them were sitting on the couch in the living room, feeling bored. Adam has just invite Eli and Clare at his house so they can spend time together. His step-brother, Drew, was spending time with Bianca while going on a double date with Dave, Alli, KC and Jenna.

As for his mom and step-dad, they're on vacation to El Paso, Texas in the few days until they'll be back at the end of July. Which means Adam and Drew will had to take care of the house for them.

While this boredom continues on, Clare got an idea as she spoke up, "How about we play a game? That might work."

"It's worth a try." Eli said.

"Well, my step-brother and I had a Wii game." Adam said, getting off the couch, "If that's okay for you guys."

"Sure, why not." Clare nodded.

"I hope it's going to be good." Eli said, removing his arm from her.

Adam turns on the TV with a remote before walking over to the shelf collection of Wii games that he and Drew collected. "What Wii game you like?" the Transgender asked.

"Mario Party 9!" Clare shouted.

"NBA 2K12!" Eli shouted as well.

While browsing the whole Wii game, Adam quickly pulled one of them out before showing it to Eli and Clare.

"I was thinking that we can play _'Michael Jackson: The Experience'_." he said, "I sure that you guys don't mind about this game."

"Alright." Clare said, smiling, "Fine with me."

Eli was not amused. "Oh no. There is no way I'm going to play that game. It has a lot of dancing in it."

"Oh c'mon, Eli." Clare said, staring at her boyfriend's eyes, "Don't be disappointment. Dancing games are all part of exercise."

"You know how popular this game is?" Adam added in a sing-sing voice.

"Please, Eli?" Clare asked, giving him puppy dog eyes, "For me..."

Eli hesistated for a moment before letting out a defeat sigh, "Alright, I'll do it. I might as well give it a shot."

"Yay!" Clare shouted while clapping her hands in delight.

"That's the spirit." Adam said, ejecting the Wii game before placing the disk inside. Then afterwards, he turned on the game before handing the two Wii remotes/nunchunks to Eli and Clare and got one for himself. "So, what do you want to dance to?" He began scrolling through the list of Michael Jackson songs until Clare saw the one she wanted to dance to.

"Bad!" she shouted.

"Good choice you got there." Adam said, clicking on it as he, Eli and Clare got into their position.

Then the music began while the moves were intense. Every time, Eli tried to make a correct move, he still getting the hang of it as he, Adam and Clare are dancing the moves and singing along with the game.

"You know I'm bad, I'm bad!" they sang, "Come on, you know and the whole world has to answer right now just to tell you once again, who's bad..." They continued this until finally they had a winner which turns out to be Clare. She beat Eli and Adam by a full star.

"Yes! I won!" she shouted.

"Great job." Adam said as they put down the Wii/Nunchunks on the coffee table.

"Hey, I want a rematch." Eli complained.

"Sorry, Eli, no rematchs." Clare smiled smugly at him.

Then a telephone began to ring which came from the kitchen, getting their attention.

"I'll be right back." Adam said as he ran off to answer the phone.

While he does that, Eli sat down on the couch while crossing his arms with a pout. He can't believe that Clare was very good at this game. In fact, she knows all the moves from MJ ever since she watched the music videos on YouTube.

"Eli, it's okay. It's only a game." Clare grinned.

"So what? You're only the best player that you ever played." Eli frowned.

"That's because I never played it before."

"Then why do you played it?"

"Because I know all the moves." She sat down next to him with eye contact.

"Where do you learn that?" he asked, confused.

"From the King of Pop himself."

Eli's frown disappeared before turning into a smirk, "I guess you're right. Being a dancer makes you want to feel fantastic." Clare giggled as Eli reached his hand forward to touch her cheek before caress it, "In fact, you are my Queen of Pop."

"And you're my King of Pop." she smiled before they shared a kiss.

* * *

**End one-shot.**


End file.
